


【What a heavenly way to die】

by yu3910



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu3910/pseuds/yu3910
Summary: -金珉周&權恩妃-11A7O-偽現背-大寫加粗ooc
Relationships: Kim Minju/Kwon Eunbi
Kudos: 6





	【What a heavenly way to die】

‖

權恩妃抬眸望向鏡子，由鏡面反射出所有成員的一舉一動，包括最溫柔的戀人——金珉周又低下頭了。

身體跟不上舞蹈動作而稍微拖累了團體的進度，完美主義者的個性迫使金珉周自責，由無數柔軟構成的她眼尾傾瀉灑落了無數星辰。Alpha禁不住腳軟而跌落在地，又踉踉蹌蹌想再次站起參與練習。Omega全都看到了，沒有任何地方落下。

在團隊中擔任隊長的權恩妃將音樂按下暫停鍵，踮起腳尖附在李彩演耳邊說了些話。隨後原本三三兩兩站在一起的成員們紛紛自發性的聚集到她身邊，吵吵鬧鬧的討論著晚飯的菜色，最後是李彩演細心的替她們帶上了門。

會干擾到Alpha抒發的因素已被Omega一一除去，權恩妃緩慢地蹲在了蜷曲在角落的金珉周面前。Omega輕柔的拉開遮住Alpha精緻臉蛋的手，權恩妃清清楚楚的望見金珉周早已泛起水霧的美眸，萬千嘆息都融在了那喚著年下的話語聲當中。

「珉周，看著我。」Omega的語氣染上些許強硬，唯有在最珍愛的戀人面前她才會露出出於關心而強勢的一面。被呼喊姓名的Alpha怯生生的抬起頭，卻閃避著從年上那兒投來的視線。經過權恩妃這麼一說，金珉周不得已的對上那雙眸子。

「不要太勉強自己了，我們還有很多時間。」權恩妃在真正撞上金珉周狹長而溫和的眼眸後，語氣才逐漸跟著軟下，她只是不願再看見年下自責不已的模樣。Omega小心翼翼的伸出了手，將自Alpha眼裡流下的淚花拭去。見金珉周的負面情緒有所好轉，權恩妃正欲退開身子，沒想到卻無法實行。

Alpha倏地藉著身高優勢把Omega整個人抱在懷裡，手長腳長的金珉周絲毫不費吹灰之力就禁錮住了權恩妃，如果撇去需要花費力氣確保懷中的人兒不會亂動的話。權恩妃起初有些驚訝，後來想起金珉周的確是個喜愛肢體接觸的個性，便也沒想太多。

直到下腹處有個硬梆梆的物體抵著，權恩妃才意識到了問題，金珉周在第一時間則垂下了頭不想面對。沉默只主宰了整個空間一小段時間，見過大風大浪的Omega很快地整理出現下所處的情況，脣瓣湊近了手忙腳亂又不知所措的Alpha的耳邊。

「看來珉周是個敏感的孩子呢。」

_

未經人事的Alpha顯然羞紅了臉，慌慌張張的神色一點也看不出舞台上專業的神態，Omega輕笑出聲，手指覆上快要抵擋不住的褲頭。金珉周的牛仔褲已快失守，權恩妃輕巧的早一步解開釦子以及拉下拉鍊。Alpha羞得簡直要找個洞跳進去，相比之下Omega神色自若、遊刃有餘，果然還是見識的差別造成的。

純白的面料證實了金珉周確實是位單純乾淨的Alpha，權恩妃身為Omega的本能促使著她去取悅眼前的戀人。指尖勾下鬆緊帶，金珉周顫顫巍巍挺起的腺體就這樣展示在權恩妃面前。腺體就跟主人一樣白白淨淨，即使是充血狀態也沒有變得猙獰。

Omega開始上下套弄起Alpha的柱身，偶爾虎口還會擦過最敏感的小口。金珉周舒服得仰著脖頸，權恩妃甚至連同平時鮮少被服侍到的囊袋也照顧到了。Alpha在Omega背上胡亂抓著的雙手迷迷糊糊的來到權恩妃的胸前，金珉周屏息解著襯衫的鈕扣。

等到金珉周大汗淋漓的完成任務，權恩妃早就把她的腺體侍奉到了已在分泌液體的程度。被Alpha的純情弄得哭笑不得的Omega只好親自褪去所有的衣裳，權恩妃凹凸有致的身材完完整整暴露在金珉周眼前。Alpha分明就還未做完前戲，體貼的Omega卻早早就讓濕漉漉的密林敞開。

金珉周害羞得連眼睛都不曉得要看哪裡，權恩妃只好扶住她的腺體，一點一滴的讓自己的甬道能夠及早適應甚少來拜訪的客人。身為一名Alpha的本能迫使著Omega感到吃不消，只需一點刺激就能讓金珉周從羞赧中清醒，開始前後抽送著腺體。

功成身退的權恩妃此刻沉淪於欲望的汪洋中，在這片無邊無際的大海裡唯一的浮木只有被自己的雙腿纏繞住的金珉周。Alpha會隨著Omega表情的變動而調節著進出的頻率，一快一慢，金珉周著實讓權恩妃遊走在墜落的邊緣。Omega軟綿綿的窩在Alpha的肩窩，權恩妃細碎的呻吟被悶在對金珉周而言敏感的頸子。

金珉周感受到了那溫熱的隧道中有了劇烈收縮的徵兆，便加快了抽動的速度，馬上收到成效。權恩妃破碎不堪的吟詠升高了音調，顯示著她即將到達巔峰。隨著Alpha的嘶啞，Omega也來到了頂端，練習室的木質地板流淌著分不清誰的白濁。

Alpha一副做錯事的樣子，這般柔和的樣貌看得Omega不知該笑還是該哭。權恩妃撫平了金珉周被汗水打濕貼在額前的碎髮，要她先把腺體拔出再說。年下慌張的抽出，手足無措的模樣看得年上的笑聲不斷溢出齒間。穿好衣服的權恩妃背著金珉周悄悄揉著腰肢，而遲鈍的Alpha自然是沒發現Omega的異樣。

畢竟誰知道一個鼓勵性的擁抱會演變成這種情節呢，權恩妃是真的沒料到。


End file.
